Para amar y honrar
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: En su niñez, Lovino fue obligado a comprometerse y odia eso. No creía que fuera a ser feliz con el hombre que eligieron para él. Y para empeorar las cosas, no ve a su pretendiente desde que era niño, ¿que tipo de Alfa sería Antonio ahora? Spamano, Omegaverse. TRADUCCIÓN.


**_¡He regresado con otra traducción! Es que hoy es el cumpleaños del culito sexy, digo, España xD Y también es el cumpleaños de mi mamá así que quise publicarlo hoy por eso. Aparte ando medía melancólica... en fin, soy como Romano: me hago problema con todo y maldigo a todos X3_**

**_El fic fue escrito por Fangirls Revenge, por favor dejenle reviews~_**

**_Bueno, no las distraigo más. ¡Disfruten! ¡Que no hay Spamano en el Omegaverse en español~! _**

_Esta historia es parte del universo ''Estoy destinado a ti'' Después de escribir la historia paralela de SuFin me pidieron un Spamano, me hizo feliz que me lo pidieran así que aquí esta._

_Entre Antonio y Lovino hay una diferencia de edad de cinco años, el inicio ocurre cuatro meses antes del primer capitulo de ''Estoy destinado a ti'', por lo que Lovino tiene cinco años y Antonio, diez. Por favor, disfruten :)_

_Lovino tiene catorce años cuando ellos lo hacen, así que si eso te incomoda, entonces no lo leas. _

''Para amar y honrar''

Lovino Vargas fue gemelo que nació primero, entre él y su pequeño hermano Feliciano hubo dos minutos de diferencia, pero esos dos minutos fueron el factor más importante para el futuro de Lovino. Él y su hermano fueron los únicos hijos que sus padres tuvieron antes de morir por una enfermedad, y se quedó con la garantía de tener la misma buena posición que el resto de su familia.

Él y su hermano nacieron Omegas, por lo que no podían heredar la provincia que su familia gobernó. Afortunadamente, tenían un adorable abuelo que intervino para tomar el mando y asegurar que los niños crecieran con amor.

Fue cuando Lovino y su hermano cumplieron cinco años que él aprendió a odiar esos dos minutos.

Un día, un pequeño grupo de hombres llego a la finca de su familia, le dijo una de las sirvientas. Pero no pensó mucho en ellos, su abuelo era visitado por varias personas todo el tiempo. Si fuera algo importante, él y Feliciano se habrían vestido con sus mejores ropas y los hubieran obligado a estar en la puerta para darles la bienvenida.

Él y su hermano estaban pintando en el salón, los dos eran buenos en ello y era un juego muy divertido cuando llovía y no podían jugar afuera. Él no pensó en los invitados hasta que tres niñeras Omega entraron y se lo llevaron rápidamente, dejando solo a Feliciano. ''¿Qué esta pasando?'' Exigió saber tercamente, mientras era arrastrado para que subiera las escaleras.

''Hay gente que quiere verle, joven maestro'' Respondió una de ellas, con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, '' Tenemos que ponerle un bonito traje, ¿si?''

A Lovino le gustaban sus niñeras, así que no iba a discutir, simplemente hizo un puchero y murmuro, ''Ok''.

Como no le gustaban los vestidos, Lovino normalmente llevaba pantalones y el marrón era su color favorito así que él se aseguraba de tener varios de ellos en su armario.

Sus niñeras le quitaron velozmente la ropa manchada con pintura y le pusieron unos cómodos pantalones marrones y una túnica blanca de encaje. Se quejo ya que tiraron de su cabello;le pusieron bruscamente sus pequeños zapatos, y a instante estaba siendo arrastrado otra vez.

Fue llevado a la sala de estar favorita de su abuelo, un cuarto lleno de sofás suaves y una agradable y cálida chimenea. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo empujaron y la puerta se cerro detrás de él, tropezándose por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba. Su abuelo estaba sentado con una sonrisa en su sillón y un hombre y un niño estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de el.

El hombre le sonreía a Lovino, tenía un bigote marrón oscuro que se enrolaba en los extremos, sus arrugas se le formaban como sí hubiera sonreído en demasía, y usaba una bonita túnica de color blanco con una chaqueta marrón sobre ella. Se veía como un rico, si Lovino sabía como se veían los ricos, ese tipo definitivamente lo era.

El niño junto a él parecía que doblaba la edad de Lovino, era más alto y grande en general. Se veía delgado y sano con el cabello castaño oscuro y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Sus ropas eran una versión miniatura de las del hombre, que supuso que era su padre.

''¿Así que este es Lovino?'' Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa brillante, ''Mi nombre es Cortez, ¿como estas hoy?'' habló suave y amablemente.

''Bien'' dijo Lovino tímidamente.

El hombre se puso de pie y se arrodillo delante de Lovino, ''Este es mi hijo Antonio, ¿puede saludarte?''

Este hombre es tan amable, pensó Lovino, ¿como iba a decir que no? Tal vez su hijo también era agradable. ''Si'' Dijo tímidamente, sin mover sus ojos del suelo.

Como si fuera a acercarse a un pequeño ciervo, Antonio se acerco y se inclinó ante Lovino, con sus ojos verdes brillando, ''Hola Lovino, estoy muy feliz de conocerte''

Lovino levantó la mirada, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo, ''Hola, A-Antonio''

''¡Él es lindo, papá!'' exclamó Antonio con alegría.

''Me alegró de que pienses así'' dijo Cortez antes de volverse a Roma, ''Será un compañero perfecto, ¿no te parece?''

Roma sonrío, ''Yo también lo creo, voy a preparar sus cosas''

Lovino miró a los dos hombres con confusión, 'Abuelo, ¿a donde voy?''

Roma se puso de pie y se acercó a Lovino, lo levantó y lo apoyo en su cadera, ''Vas a casarte con Antonio algún día'', dijo dulcemente: ''Es importante que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nuevo hogar, por eso debes mudarte allí''

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron shockeados, trato de liberarse del abrazo de su abuelo. ''¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No quiero irme!'' sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas, que caían libremente por su rostro.

''Papá'' dijo Antonio, tirando insistentemente del dobladillo de la chaqueta de su padre: ''Si Lovino no quiere venir, no deberíamos obligarlo. Podemos casarnos cuando él se sienta listo''

Cortez carraspeo, ''¿tú que piensas Roma?''

Roma suspiro, ''Creo que es demasiado joven para ser alejado de su casa, y no hablemos de su hermano. Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Maestro Antonio, debemos esperar unos años. No me parece justo hacerlo madurar tan rápido''

Cortez asintió, ''Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que el niño sea infeliz. Esperaremos hasta que cumpla quince años, ¿de acuerdo?''

''Si, eso suena bien'' acordó Roma mientras tranquilizaba a su nieto con un suave masaje en la espalda.

Cuando Lovino se calmo fue con su abuelo a escoltar a los invitados hacia la salida. Él miraba gruñonamente al suelo, con ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Cuando su prometido paso delante suyo, se detuvo y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, luego besó la mejilla manchada de lágrimas del joven. Lovino lo miro sorprendido, encontrando con rapidez los ojos de Antonio, parecía tan amable, pero se sentía roto, él debería odiar a ese tipo, ¿verdad?

Los siguientes cuatro meses estuvieron llenos de acontecimientos nebulosos, durante ese tiempo murieron el rey y su reina, su trono fue puesto en vigencia hasta que su hijo de diez años cumpliera dieciséis y Feliciano se comprometió con el príncipe heredero. Hubiera detenido todo si pudiera, para ahorrarle a Feliciano un matrimonio arreglado, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Lovino intento ignorar los pensamientos de su inminente matrimonio a medida que él crecía con los años, y se las arregló para no pensar en Antonio de nuevo hasta sus doce años, cuando fue llamado a la oficina de su abuelo.

Llamó a la puerta de madera y espero a que se le permitiera pasar. Ahora era más alto y tenía el cuerpo más ágil y en ciernes de un Omega en el principio de la pubertad. Lovino había vivido el celo solo una vez y lo odiaba. Odiaba todo ese desarrollo corporal que estaba obligado a soportar. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir esa agonía cada cuatro meses hasta envejecer?

''Lovino, pasa, tengo que hablar contigo'' dijo Roma.

Lovino entró y cerró la puerta tras él, preocupándose al instante al ver la expresión solemne de Roma, con sus labios formando una línea recta.

El joven acerco con cautela, su abuelo nunca estaba serio a menos que tuviera que gritarle por hacer algo malo, pero nunca en su vida hizo algo para pensar que se lo mereciera.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Roma, haciendo un mohín. Roma suspiro tristemente y le paso un pergamino. Lovino lo desplegó, pero a penas podía leer la sofisticada letra cursiva que tenía escrita. Sin embargo noto algo; el sello del toro, símbolo de la familia Fernández Carriedo. Miró a su abuelo esperando una explicación, con expresión confundida.

''El padre de tu prometido murió inesperadamente, se rompió la pierna en un accidente de caza y murió por una infección'' explico Roma pacientemente.

''No veo que tiene que ver conmigo'', murmuró el chico de doce años.

Roma lo miró con enfado, ''Tiene mucho que ver contigo Lovi, el Alfa comprometido contigo debe que dejar la ciudad real y volver a su provincia para gobernar, así que tienes que casarte antes de lo previsto''

Lovino se puso a la defensiva, '' ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ DEBO SUFRIR? ¡YO NUNCA QUISE CASARME, EN PRIMER LUGAR!'' gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

''¡LOVINO VARGAS!'' rugió Roma. Iba a gritarle, pero al ver la expresión de terror de su nieto le hizo recordar que estaba tratando con un niño testarudo, y tenía que entenderlo. Suspiro, ''Lovi, yo no quería gritarte, pero debes entender que no hay nada que pueda hacer, tienes que aprender a ser la señora de la provincia de Antonio. He enviado una solicitud para esperar hasta que cumplas trece, pero esto no va a ser detenido. Lo siento''

Lovino no pudo contenerse, estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, corrió a los brazos de su abuelo y le rogó que lo cargue. Y Roma cumplió, cargo a su pobre e incomprendido niño en sus brazos, deseando que los rumores sobre el carácter de Antonio fueran ciertos.

''¿Por qué yo?'' sollozo ''¿Por qué no Feli? Es mejor Omega que yo''

''Es porque tu eres el mayor, eres más valioso a los ojos del mundo'' explico Roma con suavidad ''Estás haciendo algo enorme para nuestra familia y un día, sus hijos tendrán un dominio aquí como yo''

''¿Voy a tener hijos?'' dijo Lovino asombrado, nunca había pensado que eso era inevitable.

''Si'' contesto Roma con calidez en los ojos ''Tu adoras los bebés, ¿verdad Lovi?''- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

''Me gustan'' dijo con certeza, ya no lloraba, en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza.

''Entonces tienes algo maravilloso que esperar'' Roma le dio un suave beso en la frente, con la esperanza de que ese pensamiento lo mantuviera feliz hasta el día de su boda.

Cuando Lovino cumplió trece años, como dijo su abuelo, se casaría con Antonio. Pero no había visto al Alfa desde ese breve momento que pasaron juntos cuando tenía cinco años. Muchas cosas podían cambiar en ocho años.

Lovino y su familia viajaron hacia la provincia gobernada por Antonio. Por fin iba a casarse.

Lovino se paro frente a un fino y brillante espejo de oro de cuerpo entero. Llevaba un vestido blanco que había estado preparado para cuando él tuviera quince años, por lo que tuvieron que arreglarlo ya que la boda se había adelantado. El vestido en sí estaba hecho de un material fino, con tres capas que se ahuecaban en sus caderas. El bodice* tenía costuras florales, tirantes en los hombros y escote en V. Los criados pusieron en su cuello un collar de perlas, y en sus diminutos pies había unos delicados zapatitos de seda blanca como el vestido.

Se dio cuenta de que las costureras en sus pies habían parado su trabajo con las agujas y se habían arrodillado, como si hubiera llegado su Señor. Lovino se volvió, no lo había escuchado entrar, pero Antonio estaba ahí.

A Lovino solo le había gustado una sola persona en su vida, cuando tenía diez años, había un sirviente llamado Marco y lo había notado cuando empezó a desarrollarse. Marco era un Alfa de diecinueve años en ese entonces, que siempre trabajaba bajo el sol ardiente sin camisa y aunque no tuviera el cuerpo muy esculpido, a Lovino le gustaba mucho. Nunca hablaban, y Lovino simplemente lo miraba de lejos, pero fue el primer sentimiento romántico que sintió en su vida.

Solia imaginarse a él y a Marco huyendo por su bien, pero nunca pensó en convertir sus pensamientos en acciones, aparte Marco tenía la risa más molesta que había oído en su vida y se había casado con una lechera tetona poco después de que empezara a fijarse en el.

Lovino pensaba que la extraña sensación que sentía por Marco era amor, pero el chico estaba completamente equivocado.

Al ver a quién sería su marido, Lovino se sonrojo al instante. Antonio ahora era un hombre de dieciocho años, un Alfa completamente maduro a los ojos del mundo: hombros anchos, una mandíbula fuerte, un rostro dolorosamente guapo libre de cualquier imperfección, un sólido conjunto de brazos y piernas que se tensaban contra el apretado traje negro, un pecho tan firme que parecía que con una fuerte inhalación estallarían los botones de la camisa blanca.

Y esa sonrisa. Podría derretir toda la nieve de las Islas del Norte. Y era por Lovino.

Se inclinó ante el nervioso Omega, hablando con una voz que se había profundizado con los años. ''Lovino, ¿como llevas el día de hoy?''

Lovino sentía como si fuera a ahogarse con sus palabras, sintió su estomago retorcerse y cosquillear, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando hasta que las palabras ya estaban fuera. ''Yo-yo estoy bien, ¿y t-tú?''

Antonio río, su risa era agradable para escuchar, ''Yo también estoy bien, deseando casarme de una vez por todas contigo _Lovi~_'' dijo el nombre de Lovino como si ya fueran amantes, lo que hizo que sus rodillas y su aliento temblaran.

''Yo también'' contestó Lovino automáticamente. Pero, ¿enserio? ¿Descubrir que su marido era el Alfa más guapo de todos era suficiente para que desaparecieran todas sus aprehensiones? Realmente sentía que sí. Lovino tenía miedo de lo mucho que ya se preocupaba por ese hombre. ¿Realmente podría ser feliz? Él le dio esperanza cuando eran niños, pero: ¿podría esperar que su marido lo quisiera?

Lovino caminaba junto a su abuelo, viéndose como una novia avergonzada sin su característico ceño fruncido.

Se paro ante el altar, dijo sus votos, prometió amar y honrar a su Alfa, y ya estaba hecho. Lo que tanto pavor le dio en su vida, había acabado en un instante, sin ser la experiencia horrible y humillante que había esperado, fue dulce y encantador.

Comieron, bailaron, socializaron con sus invitados, luego, fue el momento de que los novios se retiraran. Lovino ya sabía que esperar, su anciana niñera favorita se lo había dicho antes de irse de casa.

Pero no tenía miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios, no pudo mirar a Antonio cuando él lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia su habitación, estaba demasiado sonrojado como para querer alzar la mirada.

Cuando ya estaban allí, se quito los zapatos y espero a que Antonio lo desnudara.

La habitación era muy bonita: los muebles estaban tallados con madera fina, la chimenea parpadeaba con un fuego suave y en lo alto tenía el símbolo de la familia de Antonio. La cama era grande y parecía suave, con sabanas de seda blanca. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con algunas velas, lucía muy romántico para los ojos juveniles de Lovino.

El Alfa lo miro con los mismo ojos amables de cuando se conocieron y se alejo por un momento. Regreso con dos camisas para dormir, para sorpresa de Lovino.

''¿No vas a desnudarme?'' pregunto nerviosamente.

Antonio lo miro con sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces, ''Si eso quieres''.

Se acerco a él, con una suave sonrisa. Cuando su mano rozo la espalda de Lovino, este sintió que su corazón saltaba y que su piel quemaba. Su respiración se volvió errática cuando aflojo con suavidad los lazos de su vestido. Cuando estuvieron flojos, Antonio tiro lentamente de ellos hacia abajo y Lovino se lo quito, saliendo de el.

Cuando solo quedo su ropa interior, lo miro con los nervios que no había sentido nunca, entonces Antonio lo ayudó a ponerse su camisa de dormir. Sin esperar ninguna instrucción, Lovino se subió a la cama, se acostó y esperó, su estomago estaba inundado de mariposas y su cabeza le daba vueltas con una mezcla de miedo y euforia.

Un rato más tarde, Antonio se acostó junto a él, vestido con su propia camisa. Lovino espero y no paso nada, así que miro al Alfa junto a él. Antonio lo miro como tratando de encontrar todos los misterios del universo, como si estuviera sufriendo, quebrándose, y Lovino no sabía porque.

''Antonio-''

''Eres tan joven Lovi'' dijo en voz baja y triste: ''cinco años no es una gran diferencia, pero si hay una gran diferencia entre un joven de dieciocho años y un niño de trece''

''¿Qué estas diciendo?'' pregunto Lovino confundido y preocupado.

Antonio se volteo para mirar a su pareja a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, ''Quizás, por esta noche, ¿podríamos simplemente dormir?''

Lovino no esperaba esto, pero, ¿como podría protestar? Hizo un voto de ser obediente, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Antonio levantó las sabanas y los acurruco bajo ellas. Lovino se sintió amado en el fuerte abrazo de su marido, que le acaricio el cabello hasta que se quedo dormido.

Su marido nunca consumo su matrimonio después de eso, durante su primer año juntos Lovino paso solo sus tiempos de celo, intacto en su cama, sin saber porque.

Razono que no era por una cuestión de virilidad o falta de deseo por parte de Antonio, ya que cada mañana cuando despertaba antes que él, sentía su dureza presionando contra su cuerpo. Sabía que Antonio no tenía una amante porque pasaba todos sus ratos libres haciéndole compañía. Entonces Lovino debía ser el problema, él debía ser lo que estaba mal.

Deseaba a Antonio desde su primera noche juntos y ahora que había llegado a conocer al Alfa, lo quería aún más. Era tan amable, cariñoso y afectuoso, el corazón de Lovino sufría por él y el cuerpo le dolía por su toque. Trato de ser obediente y esperar a que Antonio diera el primer paso, pero ya estaba harto de esperar, iba a enfrentar a su marido y obtener algunas respuestas.

Espero a que terminara su trabajo post-cena, se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas colgado en el borde del mueble.

La puerta se abrió y su marido sonrió, ''Hola Lovi-''

''¡NADA DE 'HOLA LOVI', BASTARDO!'' grito Lovino, saltando de su lugar para correr hacia el otro.

''¿Que te pasa, mi tomate?'' pregunto Antonio dulcemente, con expresión curiosa.

''¡TE DIRÉ QUE PASA!'' grito Lovino otra vez, apuntando a su marido duramente con el dedo indice, ''llevamos un año casados y...y...''

''¿Y que, Lovi?'' pregunto Antonio en voz baja, tomando la mano del menor; sosteniéndola con suavidad.

''Y... y... no me has tocado ni una vez'' sollozo Lovino, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Se sentía tan patético, llorando por algo que nunca tendría que haber sido un problema.

''Oh, Lovi'' Antonio se sobresalto, notando cual era el problema. Abrazo estrechamente a Lovino, asegurándose de tenerlo bien cerca de él.

''Pensaba que tenía que esperar hasta que crecieras un poco más, que fueras mayor para hacer estas cosas y pensé que me odiarías si yo...'' Negó con la cabeza y respiro. Limpio las lágrimas de los encantadores ojos de su pareja con suavidad. ''No sabía que te sentías así, lo siento, te descuide''

Lovino se sorbo la nariz, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos, ''Entonces, ¿no piensas que soy feo?''

Antonio lo tomo de las caderas y lo levanto bruscamente, obligandolo a enganchar sus piernas en su cintura. ''¡No, no, no, no!'' respondió el mayor con rapidez, ''¡Te amo!, ¡te adoro!, eres el Omega más hermoso del mundo~''

Lovino se sonrojo por las repentinas palabras cariñosas, pero no pudo ocultar su rostro ya que el otro unió sus labios con los suyos, haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

''Voy a hacértelo'' declaro Antonio en un suave susurro.

Llevó a Lovino a la cama y lo acostó con suavidad. Él se desplazo hacia el centro del mueble y apoyo la cabeza en las almohadas, esta vez la anticipación superaba a los nervios.

Antonio se subió a la cama sin nada puesto y Lovino casi se desmaya. No es que no esperara eso, pero nunca había visto a su esposo desnudo. Antonio y él se bañaban y cambiaban de ropa en habitaciones separadas. Pero ahora estaba mostrando todo y nunca había visto un cuerpo más atractivo.

Se coloco rápidamente encima de Lovino, como tendría que haber hecho en su primera noche en esta cama. Trato de calmar a Lovino con halagos y acariciando suavemente su cuerpo, ''He soñado contigo, ¿sabes?'' le susurro mientras agarraba el borde de su camisa para dormir.

El Omega solo pudo lloriquear patéticamente como respuesta. Las manos de Antonio y su olor lo excitaban más que cuando estaba en celo. Sintió que apretaba la tela y la arrastraba por su cuerpo hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

Las manos de Antonio se arrastraron por su piel, moviéndose lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, ''eres un niño travieso Lovi~ no llevabas nada debajo~''. Antonio río oscuramente y presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lovino sintió una sensación gratificante, gimió y se aferro a los hombros de Antonio.

Lovino podía sentir lo duro que era el cuerpo de su marido, quería sentirlo desesperadamente, ''¡Solo hazlo! ¡Ya me has hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente!'' Exigió el menor, deslumbrándose con los ojos verdes de Antonio.

El Alfa simplemente sonrió antes de moverse ligeramente hacia las caderas de su Omega y, asegurándose de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos; se hundió en él.

Era algo que se había negado a sí mismo por el bien de su amor, pero ahora sentía que había desperdiciado tiempo valioso, pensó, podría haberse sentido así todas las noches durante el año pasado: lo había desperdiciado. Una chispa los sacudió a los dos y Antonio se movió instintivamente hacia adelante. Su compañero era tan cálido y apretado, que lo abrumo.

Agarro las caderas de Lovino y empujo hacia adentro con dureza una y otra vez. Lovino se sentía tan lleno y aturdido por el placer, esto era lo que quería cuando pasaba su solitario celo, pero ahora ya sabía como era. Antonio era el amante perfecto, tomándolo justo como el quería, sin descanso, dejándolo sin aire, llenándolo con el aroma de la lujuria y la necesidad.

Se corrió de golpe, con fuerza; jadeando cuando Antonio paró su movimiento. Le dio un beso caliente y sucio, ''Voy a continuar''; le susurro con voz entrecortada.

Lovino se dejo estar mientras Antonio seguía con sus embestidas, se sentía diferente pero no era desagradable. Cuando sintió que Antonio lo llenaba, este salio de su interior y lo acomodo encima suyo. Se dejo yacer en su pecho, jadeando, brillando por el sudor y completamente satisfecho.

El pecho de su esposo subía y bajaba a compás de su respiración. Se quedaron así_,_ disfrutando de su placer.

''No vas a descuidarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?'' dijo Lovino, fingiendo estar de mal humor.

''Por supuesto que no Lovi'' Antonio sonrió, ''No voy a dejarte de nuevo, es más, vas a enfermarte de mí''

''Nunca'' susurro Lovino, ''Te amo''

_~ Algunos meses después ~ _

''¡Lovi! ¡Nos llego una invitación a la boda de tu hermano!'' exclamo Antonio, entrando al dormitorio.

Lovino yacía en su cama, reposando debido a su embarazo. Miro al tonto de su marido, ''¿Así que siguió adelante con eso?''

Antonio se arrodillo en la cama junto a él y se encogió de hombros, ''Supongo que sí, por eso habrá llegado la invitación. Lastima que no podremos ir...'' dijo suspirando.

''¿Y porque no iremos?'' Se quejo Lovino, haciendo una rabieta.

Los ojos de Antonio lo miraron preocupados, ''¡Porque nuestro bebé nacerá pronto! No querrás parir mientras estamos allí''

Lovino lo fulmino con la mirada, ''La única manera de que pase eso es si el bebé se adelanta. No seas tan idiota, eso no va a pasar. ¡Iremos y es mi última palabra!''

Antonio se inclino y besó su frente, ''Si tú lo dices mi amor''. Antonio se levantó para regresar a sus deberes, pero antes de que saliera Lovino volvió a hablar.

''Te amo'' murmuró.

Y Antonio respondió con un latido de su corazón, ''Yo también te amo, mi Lovi''

_¡Es increíble lo que uno puede hacer cuando esta motivado! ¿Les gusto? ¡Si es así, por favor dejen un review! ¡Me haría tan, tan, tan, tan felíz!_

_¡Gracias por leer! XOXO_

***La traducción literal es sostén/corpiño/brassiere, pero me pareció que la palabra original quedaba mejor.**


End file.
